


sparks jump when we touch

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the following prompt over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sassy_otp/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sassy_otp/"><strong>sassy_otp</strong></a>: <em>Sick Sam is a total cuddleslut. Dean is not around this time so Cas ends up taking care of Sam and ends up with Sam wrapped all around him. Fluff it up! Bonus points for next morning/sleepy makeouts.</em> Un-beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	sparks jump when we touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/sassy_otp/profile)[**sassy_otp**](http://community.livejournal.com/sassy_otp/): _Sick Sam is a total cuddleslut. Dean is not around this time so Cas ends up taking care of Sam and ends up with Sam wrapped all around him. Fluff it up! Bonus points for next morning/sleepy makeouts._ Un-beta'd.

  
Castiel arrives at the motel in time to see the Impala peel out of the lot, the dust cloud glowing in the low afternoon light. Shaking his head he focuses in on the Winchesters' room and transports himself there.

The curtains are drawn, the only light emanating from around the edges of the window. The only sign of life comes from the piles of blankets on the far bed, a muffled noise that draws Cas closer. He sits on the edge of the other bed and leans closer, finally reaching out to pull the blankets back.

Sam sleepily blinks up at him, cringing a little at the light hitting his eyes. "Whaddya need Cas?" His voice is no more than a croak and he works to draw the blankets back over him.

"I have information for Dean."

At Cas' words Sam shuts his eyes. "He'll be back later. We ran out of DayQuil and beer."

"Is that what you're needing right now?" Cas finds himself reaching out to brush his fingers against Sam's forehead. He's burning up despite the blankets and Cas glances around the room for anything that may help. Cas realizes he's sinking in deeper than planned when his hand drops to cup Sam's cheek. "What can I do for you?"

Sam just snuggles in deeper. "Still can't get warm," he murmurs, blinking open his eyes to stare at Cas. "Nothing's worked so far."

Cas looks at him for a moment longer before he finds himself shrugging out of his coat and jacket, letting them fall back on the bed behind him. He loses his shoes and socks next, pausing again to look at Sam. There's a sleepy look of surprise on his face but nothing discouraging, and Cas swears he sees a hint of a smile there as well.

Sam does let out a whimper when Cas starts unbuttoning his shirt. He twists around to drop it on top of the rest of his clothes, feeling his thin undershirt ride up with the movement. He hasn't fully thought out what's supposed to happen next but suddenly there's fingers gripping on to the waistband of his pants and he shuts his eyes as he's pulled off balance.

Cas cautiously opens them when the fingers start to work at his belt, and he finds that he can't look away when the button's popped open and the zipper's tugged down. Sam's hands slide inside, over his boxers as he works Cas' pants down to fall around his ankles.

Cas finally looks up to meet Sam's eyes and sees a flush to his face not caused by the sickness. Sam shifts over in the bed, pulling back to lift up the covers.

Cas doesn't think twice before he's sliding in next to Sam, not fully aware of the potential awkwardness until he's lined up against him, barely touching each other.

Sam doesn't care, just grins and burrows his face in Cas' neck, sliding an arm around his waist. Cas doesn't start to relax until Sam pulls him closer and slides his leg over Cas', pinning him down in way that Cas finds comforting.

He tentatively reaches out to Sam, mimicking Sam's actions til one arm's resting low on Sam's back, the other tucked between them. Sam whimpers then, happier now Cas can tell, and he finds himself falling into the rhythm of Sam's breathing.

  
A sharp noise from the doorway wakes Cas up, and he moves cautiously, unsure of what to expect.

Dean's standing by the door, wide-eyed with a crumpled paper bag dropped at his feet.

Sam rolls over, grinning when he sees Dean. "Brought me my drugs?"

"Do I even want to know?" Dean picks up the bag, tossing it on the desk by the window.

"How many times have you visibly scarred me with your conquests? Stop bitching and staring."

Dean shakes his head with a smirk, turning around to head back outside.

"Conquests?" Cas looks down at Sam, who's wriggling back under the covers.

"You don't mind, do you?" Sam reaches up, sliding his hand to wrap around the back of Cas' neck. Cas had never fully contemplated the size of Sam's hands until this moment and he leans into the touch. Sam pulls him down, huffs out a laugh before brushing his mouth against Cas'. "I mean, if it offends you..."

Cas doesn't let him finish, leans down the rest of the way to kiss him, awkward and messy. The action sends a thrill through Cas' body, a shiver that leaves him pressing up tighter against Sam. Cas slides his hand through Sam's hair, tightening the grip as he cautiously licks into the kiss, and the movement leaving Sam shuddering underneath him.

"I could be your conquest," he murmurs in Sam's ear and smiles when he feels Sam's grin against his neck.


End file.
